Rejuvenation of Love
by RayneBow Sunshine
Summary: A romance fluff between Ani and Padme. Thats all it is.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**This story is just meant to be happy, and fluffy, and definitely non-dark side.. Stuff for me has been pretty sad lately, so I've written some happy and _definitely_ fluffy P/A fic. Please enjoy, and have a fluffy day!**

It was morning as I looked over the city. It was one of the few times I enjoyed the view, only at morning and night. In the middle of those two points, it just seemed too busy and too crowded. Strangely, at dusk it reminded me of Anakin. It had been six standard months since I'd last seen him, since he left to battle in the Outer Rim. It would be around an hour before Ani would be coming home, and I was growing more and more impatient. A sigh escaped my lips, one of exasperation. Why was I finding this last hour of waiting for my husband to return more unbearable than the months of distant communication?

I checked what I considered to be forever later, but there was still fifteen minutes still looming until he was even _expected_ to arrive. And that had just been an estimate. We were scheduled to leave to Naboo shortly after his arrival, and I could hardly wait any longer. It seemed as though we'd been apart for years, and it had haunted me everyday since our parting. It wasn't the danger as much as his absence that scared me. I sat quietly, lost in those thoughts, waiting still in the sitting room.

"Padmé!" I heard a voice call as the door slid open.

"Ani! You're home." I yelled running into his arms.

He smiled and accepted the hug warmly. "I missed you so much." He was smiling broadly down at me. My heart was obviously throbbing out of my chest, bursting with excitement. "Not as much as I missed you." I pressed my cheek further into his tunic. "Oh, I'm not too sure about that." He grinned, leaning back to look at me.

"Ani, we have to get ready. We're scheduled to leave for Naboo shortly." I reluctantly reminded him. His face sunk a little, but I suppose he remembered, as I did, that we'd be spending the whole weekend together. "I know..." He sighed. "I just missed you, that's all." He reached out to touch my hair. "I know, Anakin. I missed you too." I stared into his eyes, two deep pools of blue that I was finding easy to get lost in. I broke our contact. "Ani...pack!" I giggled, pointing to our bedroom.

I quickly folded a few outfits and tucked them neatly into my suitcase, wanting to travel lightly. I remembered what happened last time we'd taken a weekend off to Naboo & I had traveled rather in excess. Ani was so flustered with me when he had to carry three bags in addition to my carrying one.

"Are you ready yet, Anakin?" I yelled, zipping the suitcase shut. "Almost..." was the reply. I'd never beaten Anakin at packing before. I usually took much longer, but it was just a casual weekend, I presumed.

"Ready." He announced, finally shutting his bag. "Good." I smiled, running a hand down his arm affectionately. "Are we all set?" I could see his eyes darting a little nervously. I knitted my fingers through his and smiled. "It's all finished, all that's left is to board the ship." He swung our arms playfully between us.

We made our way to the ship, carefully packing our baggage away. I took a seat, and I could see Anakin relaxing already. It was as though he needed to feel that it was really true, and happening. "I'm extremely excited to be taking this trip after waiting so long for you to return home, Ani." I smiled taking his hand again. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to return. I wanted to communicate more, but I could only manage the holophone about once a month..." There was a slightly apologetic tone to his voice. "Anakin, I know you did what you could; I don't doubt that you did." I smiled and clasped his hand reassuringly.

"Well," He stretched, "I'm just glad to be here beside of you now." He was trembling slightly, our fingers interwoven as he sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"And I hope you can see how happy I am to have you here, Ani." I tried to calm his hands.

"Of course I can." He smiled to me. "I just missed talking to you, seeing you." He patted down my hair, twisting the ends around his index finger.

"Enough missing. We're finally together, and we're going to spend a weekend, just the two of us." I smiled, twiddling with his fingers.

He sighed. "I know, and it's hard to believe," He paused and looked into my eyes, "That we're finally here together." He smiled at me, eyes warm.

"Hard to believe?" I asked, moving closer to him.

"It just feels...surreal, taking off with you this way." He leaned so that I was draped by his left arm, leaning on his shoulder.

"In a good way, though." He added quickly. It brought a small grin to my face that he thought I might take it differently. "I'm glad it feels as good to be near me as it does to be near you." I said, smiling up at him.

He looked curiously at my fingers, as though they interested him strangely. I had missed melting into him like this. He took my hand and pressed it against his face, I could feel his warm breath on the inside of my palm, steady and hot; it sent goose bumps up my arm.

His eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep. He was just sitting, holding my middle with one arm and pressing my hand to his cheek with the other. It was a silence I didn't want to break.

Moments later, he let my hand down and intertwined his own fingers with mine. "So are we staying in the same place?" He asked, making conversation. He didn't seem to enjoy silence.

"Yes, we intend to." I stroked my thumb against his.

"I like staying in the lake country with you. It seems like it's _our _home when we stay there." He smiled, thinking about our wedding, I guessed.

"It is in a way." I said, though my mind was far off.

"Did you notice it?" He asked, out of nowhere.

"Notice what, Ani?" I turned to peer up at him, to scan him and see if anything was different.

"My scar. Just here..." He pointed to a thin line the drew from just above the eye to the top of his cheek.

"I hadn't noticed, I suppose that I was just a little wrapped up in you coming home." I wasn't sure whether or not to sound apologetic.

"I was afraid you'd think it made me look hideous." His grin half crooked.

"Hush, Ani! Nothing could make you look hideous. It's kind of a nice scar when you actually think about it." I did like it some, tracing the length of it with my pointer finger.

"You..._like_ it?" He asked, obviously a little pleased with himself.

"Sure. I love you, scar or no scar, I love this weekend, I love this idea." I listed mocking a formal tone.

I sat up to look at him. "I'm glad you're excited about this, Padmé." He was smiling ear to ear.

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't worry, Ani, we'll be there soon." I placed a hand on his shoulder. I could see the look of impatience he was trying to hide. He quickly flashed a grin, noting that he'd been caught.   
"I'm not worried, just anxious." He smiled a small, embarrassed smile.

"I know, so am I." I giggled a little. I was growing tired, but nevertheless I was happy. It had been more than a year since we'd taken even a small vacation together, and this one was time well deserved.

"Would you like to play our question game?" He asked, eyes lit with hopefulness, or maybe the start of a plan.

"I'd love to, but you have to ask first." I grinned. That was always his condition for us playing this game; mine was that I answered whatever he asked. We played the same game every time he went away, whether for a month or a year. It was sort of a reacquainting tradition.

"As usual." He smirked. "Let's see..." He was staring into my eyes, thinking of something that would, no doubt, embarrass me. "First time you were actually angry with me?" He gave me a devilish grin, always he asked questions he knew I'd fumble over the answers.

"Oh, come on, Anakin."

"Padmé, I won't be angry. Tell me..." He laughed.

I wasn't particularly worried about him being angry, I just didn't like remembering things like that too much.

"No, Ani. I don't want to, I mean, I don't even remember..." I remembered very well, I was trying to hide that with my eyes, but I should have realized Ani could see through that easily.

"Please, I'm just curious. I'll tell you whatever you want to know, in return." He bribed, giving me the same mischievous grin.

"Fine. But you have to promise to just let it go without much discussion, agreed?" I said, sighing in reluctance.

"Agreed." He affirmed.

"I was angry with you when I met you when we were children." I said, moving my eyes from the floor to his own, seeing a puzzled look form in them. "I was angry that you raced for _me_ even though it was terribly unsafe. Well, angry at the risk of it all. I made that well known to Qui-Gon, in a less than acceptable way." I laughed slightly.

"So you did care about me, even then?" He asked, eyes brightened, seeming half-serious.

"Of course I cared about you, Ani. You were a great friend to me, and the next thing I knew you were about to risk your life to help me. I was bound to feel a little strongly about that." I smiled.

His face seemed to be lighting up as I spoke.

"You know why I did it now, don't you?" He asked, taking my hand again, looking into my eyes.

"Yes, Anakin. I do." I blushed again, feeling it creep back into my cheeks; the sight was filling Ani with happiness, because he was smiling broadly at me again.

"You're turn." He nudged me playfully.

"Is it true, that you loved me even when we were children? I know you may've had some feelings, but did you really _love_ me?" I asked, looking at him wonderingly.

His eyes grew intense, and his face stiffened.

"Yes, Padmé, I loved you. Even then, as a child." He seemed to be smiling underneath the mask of seriousness he wore, and I could see the flush break into his cheeks.

I smiled and leaned over to hug him, his embrace sending chills up my spine. I knew he had always said that he loved since we had first laid eyes on each other, but to hear him reassure it in such a serious tone brought new happiness to my heart.

"Didn't you believe me?" He asked, not seeming to fully understand.

"Of course I did. It just sounded a little fantastic. I wasn't sure if you were really _in_ love or just had strong feelings between us." I tried to explain the best I could. I had always believed him, I just wasn't sure that he had said what he was really feeling.

"No, I was always sure about you." He smoothed my hair, now sitting inches away from me.

"I knew we had a connection too, I just refused to see how strong." I admitted, looking at him warmly. "I know." He spoke confidently, smugly even.

"Oh really?" I asked, pulling back a little.

"I could feel it when we were around each other from the moment we reunited." He was reminiscing, I could tell by the smile on his face.

"It just didn't seem like it would be possible, but then I was finding it more feasible than to try and ignore it." I stood up. "Would you like some Caf?" I offered, moving toward the kitchen area of the ship.

"Please, and thank you." He said, watching me curiously. I couldn't help but note how he stared whenever I prepared a meal or anything involving cooking.

"Why do you always look at me so fondly when I cook?" I asked him, thoughtfully casting my eyes in his direction.

"No, it's my turn..." His lips were curled back in a teasing smile. All thoughts of our game, I realized, had left me before he mentioned it.

"Oh, do continue." I said, pouring his caf and my own.

"What would you change about me if you could change something?" He asked, quizzically staring at me.

"I wouldn't change anything, Ani." I smiled, handing him his Caf and sitting down beside him.  
He gave me a shifted eyebrow and a small snort of disbelief

"C'mon now, Padmé, I know I must annoy you somehow..." He looked intriguingly at me.

Of course he annoyed me some times, but I wasn't going to bring anything serious up.

"I can't think of anything I'd change." I replied, looking at the floor.

"I'm not going to let you off that easily..." He chuckled.

"Well, you apologize a little too much, especially when you've done nothing wrong." I smiled, caressed his arm.

He laughed at my remark. "I suppose it's your turn now, I'm sorry." He winked at me, playfully.

I thought for a moment, trying to remember the initial question.

"Oh, yes." I cleared my throat. "Why is it you always look at me especially when I'm cooking or cleaning, just little stuff like that?" I leaned forward.

"It's because you remind me of my Mother when you do things like that for me." He said quietly looking up at me.

My face fell at the seriousness I brought back into his eyes. "Ani, I didn't mean to bring up --"  
I started to say.

"No, Padmé, it's fine. I love how you remind me of her when you do things like that." He smiled and sipped lightly from his drink.

"Are you boring of this game?" He grasped my shoulder gently.  
"Only if you are." I laughed softly.

"I would like to relax a moment. It shouldn't be too much farther." I could see the tension melt from his face.

"Yes, we'll be there quite soon, actually." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I thought you didn't like caf?" He asked, gesturing towards my cup that sat untouched.

"I hate it, Ani. I don't really know why I made myself a cup." I said, not completely sure how it would sound.

"You made me a second cup, perhaps?" He hinted. "You may have it if you want it." I handed him the cup and smiled brightly.

----

"We'll be there in about fifteen minutes, Anakin." I said gently tapping his shoulder. He'd dozed off for around a half-hour.

"Did I sleep long? Why didn't you wake me?" he asked, a little bewildered.

"I thought you could use some sleep." I slid over beside him, brushing down his hair. It was wildly bushy when he first woke up, every time without fail.

He smiled and took my mouth into a brief kiss. "We'll be there soon I take it?" He asked, just conversing again.  
"Yes, we will." I said, staring into his eyes. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him until that moment.

"You know, all the time you were gone, I never stopped thinking about you." It were as though we were always thinking the same thing.

"I never stopped thinking of you either, Anakin. It was torture going to sleep not having you to lie down next to me." Our hands rested in my lap.

"I know, I felt it too. I wanted so badly to talk to you, or just see you. Every minute felt like an hour being away." He said, tightening his grip on my hand.

"All that matters is that we're here now, and we'll be to Naboo in minutes, together." I squeezed his hand back.

It felt amazing to be able to comfort him, to make him see himself as I saw him, to some extent. It made me feel better when I could make him feel happier than he was without me, make him feel the love I had for him.

"You're right, Padmé. We should be happy that we're finally together." His eyes scanned my own. I detected a hint of suggestiveness in his stare and in the wicked smile I was being flashed. I could feel his eyes wash over me.

"Ani, don't look at me like that..." I warned, raising a finger in protest.

"I can't help it." He said, whining.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to learn to help it for now, Love." I smiled teasingly.  
His fingers grazed the side of my face, lingering over my lips. His hands were warm, and gentle; His touch sending butterflies through my body.

I felt the ship touch down underneath us, and with much reluctance on both our parts, our contact broke. We hovered inches away from one another. "We should get off the ship, Ani." I said, feeling my heart beat in my chest.

"We should, yes." he replied, not moving. I felt as though I may have to move first if we were to leave. My feet felt heavy and hesitant to move.

I quickly stood up, a small giggle escaping my mouth. "Anakin, we really should go."  
I turned to retrieve my bag, handing him his own as well.

Soon we departed the ship, and made our way to a gondola that took us across the sparkling waters. Ani was beside himself with happiness. Everything here always enchanted him so. I knew it was beautiful, but it never occurred to me that seeing this planet for what he saw as could make anyone so enchanted. He looked around, taking in every sight, smell, sound and color.

"Thank you." He spoke politely as he exited the boat first, offering his hand to me. "Thank _you._" I smiled at him.

"You're welcome, Milady." He jested playfully.

"This weekend seems to be off to a fabulous start." I said, seeing that gleam in his eye again.

"It certainly does..." We stood, looking into one another's eyes for a moment. I took him into a lighthearted kiss and stepped back. "We'd better put our things away." I teased.

He had a deflated smile he wore crookedly in that moment.

He sighed, seeing my mischievous smile.

"Perhaps we should..." He agreed.

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 3


	3. Chapter 3

I put my things away neatly, trying to keep everything folded. It didn't take very long, but Ani was already in the sitting room by the time I was finished. He never unpacked anything until he wore it.

"_Finally _you're finished." He joked.

"I think I finished quite quickly, actually. I'm exhausted, though." I said, leaning back onto the couch. "I'm tired too. Should we turn in for the night?" He asked considerately.

"I would prefer it, if you don't mind." I smiled tensely. I felt a little bad, I knew he wasn't as tired as I was, but I couldn't stay up any longer. I stretched my arms out, barely rubbing Anakin's shoulder.

"It's fine." He smiled, leading me by the hand to our bedroom.

"That's really thoughtful of you, Ani." I ran a hand through his hair. It had grown since we'd seen each other last. We laid, facing one another.

"Did you like my hair?" He asked, noticing how I fanned through it. "It grew a little."

noticed. I do like it." I said, lingering my fingers on his cheekbones before laying my hands under my head.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead lightly. "Good night, Padmé." He smiled.

I laid my head down on his chest and felt his arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Good night."

I could feel his drift into sleep as I found myself succumbing to it as well.

The sun had risen in the sky, sending tiny rays of light into our room. I slid Anakin's arm over me and snuck silently from the bed. I knew he'd be up soon after; he always seemed to be up to get up when he sensed I wasn't there.

I stretched and yawned quietly, trying to assure I wouldn't wake him. To my surprise I saw him blinking into the shards of light that pooled behind me.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked, a little embarrassed.

"Oh, no. I just felt you leave." He stood from bed, stretching upwards. A loud yawn escaped his mouth.

"Sorry about that. I just couldn't sleep any longer. I didn't mean to make you get up with me." I explained, straightening our bed. "But then again you _always_ wake up with me." I said, casting a playful glance in his direction.

"Yes, I do. But you were lucky to wake me this morning." He said, reaching to grasp my hand.

"Really now? Why is that?" I led my hand into his.

"Because you should get dressed, because we're going on a walk." He smiled, drifting his fingers through my palm and out of reach.

"That's a lovely idea, Ani." I smiled, stepping into the closet and changing into one of my afternoon dresses.

"I'm glad you think so." He said, smiling at my outfit.

"Do you like it?" I asked, flattening out the wrinkles in it's white fabric, adorned with tiny flowers.

"I think it's beautiful..." He breathed, pressing out the wrinkles in his own Jedi robes.

A thought appeared in his head, reminding him of something. He turned and smiled bashfully as he picked up a basket. "Sandwiches." He motioned to it.

"That was rather nice of you." I said, placing a blanket inside. "It will be just like I remember it." I added, gazing over to him.

It was refreshing to be there, together. And like Anakin said, while we were there it became as though we were the ones who lived there. I wished so much I could be relieved of my senatorial duties sometimes, so that maybe that would be possible.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, straightening our blanket before sitting down. I noticed the far away look in his eyes.

"You know how beautiful I find it here." he remarked, eyes fixed on the furthest cloud.

"I do, your right." I said, placing a hand on his back.

"It's so different from anything - or anywhere- I've ever known. I wish we could stay here, forever. And I know you do too." He said, lying back to stare up at the sky.

"Yes, but logic tells us that cannot be. Besides that fact, it would ruin any ideas for a vacationing spot if we lived where we always vacation, you know." I didn't want to disenchant him, but also part of me worried that he might take it further than just dreaming.

"Logic tells us many things, but it does not tell our hearts not to dream, not to wish...not to be in love." He laid my hand on his heart. The steady beat propelled through my hand, his own hand was warm and smooth. He seemed so blissful here, in the field.

He propped himself up on his elbow. "And sometimes logic is not the sanest way to solve our problems."

I wore a confused look. "Of course it is, Ani. The very nature of the word is thinking. It doesn't mean to necessarily be rational, just to apply logic to what you do or say." I had taken a professional tone accidentally.

"If that is so, Padmé, then how are we where we are?" He asked, his deep blue eyes swirling with thought.

"That is a question I cannot answer with anything but the fact that what we did, following our hearts, was what was logical. There were circumstances neither you nor I could control, the Jedi council and my senatorial obligations in point, that were influencing our ability to show our feelings." I pushed a tuft of hair behind his ear as I spoke.

"Then feelings are not applicable to the rules of logic, that is safe to say." a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"I do believe you are right." I agreed, grinning down at him.

"That's a first." He let his smile grow. "Well, logical or illogical, I wish nonetheless that we could live here." His eyes drifted again out to the clouds and the land.

"I know, and I would like nothing better than for it to last forever, the way you are so enlightened here." He laid his head down in my lap and I caressed his hair.

"I'm happy wherever _we_ are, regardless." He sighed, relaxing some. "Here my thinking is calm, it's like you're always by my side, holding my hand." he shut his eyes peacefully.

"I am usually wherever you are." I commented, looking down at him. Everything about him seemed more vibrant than I had noticed. The relaxation and lack of anxiety I could see on his face put my own heart at ease.

"Yes, but..." He said, thinking of how to word his idea. "But it's different somehow. It feels as though I have nothing to worry about, and I can see how tranquil you are here as well. That's also security for me." His eyes were open, looking up into mine.

"I can see that in you, but if you had what you have here all the time, if would not be as extraordinary as it is now." I enjoyed talking like this with Anakin. He had such brilliant ideas, and such trouble expressing them when not feeling completely at rest.

"That is also true." He sat up, resting back on his hands.

"But sometimes I wish...I wish we could tell everyone we're married. It seems selfish to keep what we have a secret." His face looked dreamy, thinking such complex thoughts.

"They wouldn't understand this, Anakin. They'd simply see a rule being broken, not the happiness or the love coming from what had to happen."

His face glowed with excitement at my understanding. "I knew you'd see that too."

Our talking went on something like that for the remainder of two hours. When it finally drew to a lull, we were both dancing around the prospect of returning home. I knew neither of us wanted to go back, it just seemed to be the most perfect scenery to lay with each other in. It just didn't feel like that on Corsucant. I mean, sure, we felt a magnetic attraction wherever we were together, but here it was almost magical. It seemed like all of our senses were alert and tuned in. It was as though I found everything about him more beautiful.

"I do believe we should start heading back, Ani." I said, looking up from where I rested in his arms.

He groaned in displeasure. "Padmé, do you really think that's necessary?" He shifted his weight, moving me gently with it.

"I think it is, Anakin. We should get back before we fall asleep." I giggled, craning my arm up to lean around his neck.

"If you insist." He agreed, a tone or reluctance in his voice. He helped me up then set about packing the blanket back into the basket, crumpling it and shoving it in.

"_Ani_..." I scolded, furrowing my eyebrows together in mock disappointment. "You've got to fold it nicely." I took it out and folded it carefully, tucking it back in.

"_That_, Padmé, would take grace which I see that only you possess." He smiled, joining our arms together.

"I posses grace, do I?" I nudged him with my shoulder.

"Of course. Grace, talent, superiority." He jested, casting a sideways glance to me.

"Ah, yes. The latter of that, I already knew." I smiled back, returning his glance.

The sun drew high in the sky, casting a warning that it would fall eventually into night.

And soon, the fields were a distance away from us as we made our way into the house, then onto the balcony.

"Did you enjoy that?" He spun me into him by the arm. I giggled a little, pressing myself into his chest. "Yes, I did." I closed my eyes and rested my head on him.

"I did as well..." Our noses pressed against each other's. "And we still have two days of it." He added. I opened my eyes, looking deeply into his.

"I remember when we were married here, how beautiful it was." My voice seemed dreamy.

"It was, it is. I remember everything about that day, that moment." He stared off into the water.

I sighed, following his eyes out to their landing place. "I remember how nervous you were." I smiled inwardly.

"I was not the only one nervous, if I remember correctly." He said with a hint of mocking.

"I was terrified." I chuckled.

He pulled back to look at me. "Why were you so frightened?" Concern replacing mocking in his tone.

"I was marrying you, Anakin. In secret, no less! I had taken a risk with you that I had sworn not to allow myself to take, spoken words I had sworn not to speak. And it made it scarier that they seemed the most natural thing I could be doing. I made a life altering choice." I smiled and spoke slowly, remembering the feelings that had flooded to me on that day.

He cradled my face in his hands, his height making our eye level a little awkward.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard anyone say." He said before sweeping me into a kiss. When he broke it, he stepped back and wrinkled his face in deep thought.

"I was anxious and frightened as well, but mainly I was nervous." He said, taking both my hands, breath coming in tiny puffs. "I was nervous that you might reconsider, that you'd think you were making a mistake. I was scared that your feelings you confessed to me were only said because there was that impending threat of your death. I was scared that you'd come to some kind of realization that what we were doing was irrational and you'd turn away from me." His face was reddened and his chest heaving with excitement at getting these words out from his mouth.

My own face was flushed, small tears welling in my eyes. I clung to him, pulling myself in by the cloth of his robe. "Ani..." I managed, nestling deeper into his chest. We stood there, one perfect person. One of his hands in my hair, one on the small of my back.

"I never looked back after I told you I loved you. It was death that made me tell you, but life did not make it less of the truth." I placed a hand on his face and he leaned into it.

Authors note: This maybe the end, I'm not sure. It depends on if I get some kind of inspiration or something. I'm not sure. So we'll just see...


	4. Chapter 4

And there we stood, on the balcony bathed in the dying suns last breaths. Our eyes were locked and it seemed we'd thrown away the key. The words we had spoken to one another were so genuine, and were that which hadn't crossed our mouths before. It had come up occasionally about what may have been or if we'd change something, but never in such a rush of emotion. In that moment, every word we found easily describable of each other came pouring forth.

His smile beamed brightly in my face, eyes swimming with the shining of unshed tears. There wasn't much to be said in the moment, and it just seemed as though us talking would destroy our perfect moment of blissful silence. But then the moment came to an all to quick draw by the simple sounds of a bird singing sweetly in wind.

He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently and formally, as one might when beginning a dance. "I think this was a most rewarding conversation, Padmé." His voice was at a point between shimmering happiness and whispering with speechlessness. I found my own voice was shaken and hard to find, and I could not steady my hands from their trembling. Moments earlier, my voice had been on fire with excitement and passion.

"I did...too, Anakin." I took his wrist in my hand, lingering my fingers on his skin; his skin was so soft and wonderful to the touch. It suddenly felt electric to be next to him, to have my fingertips resting on him, this man who'd expressed this feeling of ardor and love for me. The sensation coursed through me like a wave breaking on the shore. It was a feeling of adoration that washed over me. I could tell by his expression he felt the mesmerizing effect the same way I did. It wasn't a smile, but more of a second of clarity mixed with sheer intensity on his beautiful features.

He took my wrists in his hands, the way I had to him. The electric, energizing feeling still running through us both where we connected. We stood closely together, close enough for me to breathe in the smell of his hair and for him to feel my pulse. Our lips danced dangerously close, stopping just before they were to meet. I could feel his breath hot breath teasing my lips, as I'm sure mine was his.

"Padmé..." He whispered, eyes burning into mine with that blue, furiously passionate gaze. I leaned my head back, distancing our lips from one another. He groaned slightly of disappointment, bringing a smirk that was all too proud to my face. I took him by the hand, leading him into our bedroom.

We sat, facing each other on the bedside. I caressed his face, drawing out my motions on his lips. He pushed forward, leaning into me with all the prowess he possessed in him. I placed a hand on his now bare chest to backpedal a little into less drastic territory. "You're torturing me, Padmé." A smile crossed his lips though his brows were furrowed together. His look softened to one of care, and he placed a shaking hand on my shoulders, moving in small circles. I sighed and let my neck roll to the side. His hands sent a shock flowing in my veins. "You carry a lot of tension in your shoulders." He leaned into the curve of my neck, his words tickling the skin where he'd brushed away my hair.

I merely sighed in contentment, closing my eyes. I felt his searing lips on my shoulder, and on my neck. "Ani..." I mumbled without much purpose. It was a stream of untouched passion, his lips finding his way to my ear, whispering kisses there as well. Cascading sparks of our energy as he went along. For a moment, our eyes met in complete harmony. "You're so beautiful." He said in a soft voice. His eyes scanned me in a way that wasn't as much hungry as it was longing. He looked to my eyes for any signs of questioning and to his visible relief, he found none. It had been six months of painful separation, not only from his mind and soul, but from his body.

It did not take long for him to help me from my dress, and I from his clothes as well. The night unfolded somewhere along that lines, our long held off reunion fulfilling itself. We lay, in the dark of our moonlit room. Our bodies fit like puzzle pieces together, as though they were made from the same mould. When we lay there together, it was as though I'd found a half of me I didn't realize I was missing before he held me in his arms. His arms were around my middle, his chin resting in the crook of my shoulder.

"I love you." He breathed in my hair. "And I missed you, very, very much." He added, the tone of a smile playing on his voice. I hated to just say 'I love you too' back to Ani that way, it seemed so disengaged. "I love you more, Anakin." I turned over to look at him, planting a simple kiss on his lips. "I missed you, this, everything." I rolled my eyes in happiness.

"Are you tired?" He yawned.

"Actually, quite tired." He pressed into my back, pulling himself closer with his arms.


End file.
